Some Kind Of Monster
by TehMudkipz13
Summary: Just a one-shot based off of one of my favorite songs to introduce my OC for the Naruto fandom. All from Gaara's POV.


**This is just a cute little one-shot idea I got from the song 'Some Kind of Monster' by Neon Trees. Its also going to introduce my OC ShiShi to the Naruto fandom.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden, no matter how much I wish I did.**

He was depressed. Why? The answer was simple. She wasn't there to make him un-depressed. She had left everything she had, just because she had found a relative. Why she went with a relative in the Akatsuki, he didn't know.

But she was gone, and that wasn't good.

Tamari walked into his room, asking if he had seen his idiot of a brother, and he told her that, no, he hadn't seen Kankuro, and he didn't give a rats ass.

Needless to say, she walked away before he got really mad at her.

'I'm some kind of monster  
Since I lost her'

He had been very on-edge since her departure, and people left him alone even more than usual so he didn't end up killing them. His bloodlust was considerably stronger, and teenage hormones didn't help, either.

It was sad, really, that the great One-Tail was so devastated because a pathetic 14-year old girl left Konoha to join the Akatsuki.

Then again, not really. ShiShi was everything he could ever ask for.

'There's a trapdoor hidden in my heart  
I fell into a lover's hell  
Deeper than I thought  
I keep crawling back to that motel  
I don't recognize  
Who I am tonight'

Every day, he wished for her back. And then he'd regret thinking that.

_She isn't coming back, kid. _Shukaku would remind him. _The next time you see her, it'll be at her funeral._

Usually he'd ignore the demon, but after a while he snapped.

_You know what, Shukaku? Eat a dick. _He grumbled in his mind.

And then his brain put him through memory lane, and he remembered the night he fell in love with her, the night she was on a mission in Suna and the Hokage had made him give up his room for her. She had looked so beautiful, her blue eyes reflecting the stars, and her hair shining due to the moonlight, and the scent of her-oh, how he wished the world could smell like her, she was infatuating- and her singing voice, that beautiful voice, how he wished he could hear it forever, and the way she looked at him, and how lost he got in her eyes-

Wait. What the fuck was he doing? He was starting to sound like a stalker. But he couldn't help it, she was just too damn beautiful for her own good.

And if she was that beautiful at age 14, imagine how perfect she'd be when she was fully developed, and had the body to match her looks.

_Calm yourself, kid. You're going off into your fantasy land. _Shukaku interrupted his thoughts. _And you have a little problem down south ya need to fix before someone sees ya like that._

He looked down. "...Shit."

'I'm some kind of monster  
Since I lost her  
Now I'm raging wild  
And starting fires  
I burn this whole thing down'

He stared at the wreckage that used to be an Akatsuki hideout. He, along with some other shinobi, had destroyed it. He hoped he killed all of them but ShiSHi, but he couldn't be sure until the scout that went into the wreckage came back with the body count.

Speak of the devil, the scout came running back.

"Completely empty, sir. Nothing but old food." The scout reported.

_The kids lying. There was something else they found. _Shukaku said, acting as his own personal lie detector.

"Are you sure?" He asked the scout.

She gulped. "W-well, I did find a necklace, but I doubt it would be of any importance-"

"Give me the necklace." He ordered.

Hand shaking, the scout carefully placed the necklace into his waiting palm. He nodded, and the scout ran away, terrified. He gave a small smirk, and opened his palm to look at the necklace.

"Message in a bottle necklace...that was her favorite mode of leaving notes." He whispered, before opening the bottle and reading the message inside.

'I'm some kind of monster  
How bad do I want her  
I don't sleep at night  
I terrorize  
There's blackness in my eyes  
I'm some kind of monster  
I'm some kind of monster'

He was up yet again. This really wasn't a surprise, what with his insomnia, but he was so puzzled by the message.

_Brother of two years, He'll be after you, One-Tail I'll finish you myself_

What did she mean by brother of two years? And...finish him off herself? Goddamit, he loved her, but the way she wrote in riddles was just annoying.

She already frustrated him enough, so why add the riddles to it?

_Hey kid, we gonna find more hidden Akatsuki bases and destroy them? _Shukaku asked.

_I'm not stopping until I find her and bring her back. _He promised.

'Everyone wanted her as a friend for fun  
The time we took,  
The nights we shook  
I should've been in love  
Now her face is carved into my head  
She's a dime for life  
In such distress'

He couldn't get her face out of his head. Goddamn, she got so...beautiful after two years. He didn't think it was possible. And just like he thought, she had the body to match...

_Don't start with yourself. _He yelled at himself in his brain.

Besides, even though he loved her so much, she might be in love with someone else. She did spend two years in a group of mostly guys, anyways. Who's to say she didn't fall in love with one of them?

_Oh, fuck them. If she fell in love with one of them, they're the first one I'm killing. _He told himself, then promptly stopped himself. They were all going to die for taking ShiShi from him.

'I used to whisper in her ear  
Now I'm screaming out of fear  
Secrets keep me sinister  
But I've tell her every time  
So why can't she understand  
This creature I've become'

He remembered the days when he could walk up behind her and scare her by whispering "Boo." in her ear. ah, those were the good old days...

...The days before she joined the Akatsuki and made it her main goal to kill him.

Like right now.

He was currently scared to death, just because of the look on her face. And the fact that she had somehow gained Sharigan abilities.

"What's the matter? Scared? I don't blame you. I do look pretty intimidating with Sharigan activated." She laughed, but it wasn't the happy, carefree laugh he fell in love with. No, it was more of an insane laugh, like Insane Maka's from Soul Eater.

He didn't say a thing. She just walked up to him.

"C'mon, I know you're scared. Not just scared of me, but scared of hurting me. I still mean that much to ya, huh." She chuckled, and walked even closer to him.

_What is she trying to accomplish here and ohmygodwhattheflyingfuckherfaceisliterallyaninchawayfrommineisshegoingtokissmepleasejustmoveforwardalittlemore..._

"Can you keep a secret, One-Tail?"

He nodded.

"Good. I'm not going to kill you. Just wait." She whispered, and then suddenly spun around, signing, then swung her hand around, sending an electric wave that destroyed the cameras.

"There. Now the Akatsuki will never know." She smirked at her achievement, and turned back to him.

He gulped. She smiled.

"I'm not going to hurt you, dumbass." She laughed, this time her sweet laughter. "I'd never want to hurt you."

She deactivated her Sharigan, and her bright blue eyes stared up at him yet again. He felt himself blushing as she came within close proximity of his face again.

"How could I ever hurt the one I love?" She whispered, right before their lips finally met, their bodies perfectly fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.

'There's a trapdoor hidden in my heart  
I fell into a lovers hell,  
Deeper than I thought.'

**DUDE. Words cannot express how much I love the way this turned out. I love this song, and I recently listened to it while reading the part in the manga when Deidara comes to get the One-Tail. My ADD brain said, "HEY! Lets make a GaaShi one-shot off of this!" and thus, Some Kind of Monster was born. Hope you guys like it!**

**PS: Anyone get the Soul Eater reference? ...No? Fine. Ya little brats.**


End file.
